


Enough

by lielabell



Category: High School Musical
Genre: M/M, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-18
Updated: 2009-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He came hard and then slumped against the wall, letting the hot water rush over him, until he could convince himself that it was the water that was making his skin burn and his breath come in short hissing gasps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

Most people think that there isn't much to Chad and that's just the way he likes it. Okay, sometimes it really sucks to be labeled as Troy's Sidekick and sometimes he kind of wished that people didn't just assume it was all hoops all the time with him, but for the most part, he's content. Why? Because it's just easier that way. If no one looks too close, then no one can see the cracks in his supposedly straightforward life.

Take Taylor, for example. Everyone from the senor it girls on down to the freshmen band geeks know that she's his girl. They've held hands, exchanged a kiss or two and been a more double dates than he can count. And that, in the eyes of East High, made them a rock solid couple. They aren't. Not even close. And dancing. There is no greater truth than the fact that Chad Danforth hates dancing. Except that he doesn't. He just said that he did because, well, actually, he doesn't think about why he said that.

He doesn't think about a lot of things.

Like the way that Ryan's jeans hug the curve of his ass. Or the way he nibbled on his lower lip when he was concentrating. Or the fact that it left them looking all puffy as swollen, like he'd done something a hell of a lot more inappropriate than that with them. Chad groaned and turned the knob so that icy water sliced down the front of him. It didn't help.

He rested his head on the smooth tile of the shower and tried to think about something else. Like the shirt that Kelsi was wearing today. It was that baggy hobo style that normally he hated, but the way it had fallen off of her shoulder when she leaned forward, gaping open just enough to show a glimpse of creamy skin and bright blue bra had been completely amazing.

Heat pooled in him, the sort that he didn't have to fight, and he let his hand slide between his legs, firmly gripping his cock. Chad pictures what it would be like to pull that ugly shirt off of her, the way his hand would contrast on her skin. He bit his lip, closed his eyes and started to stroke.

In his mind's eye, he reached up and unclasped that blue bra, letting her tiny little titties pop out. They would be tipped with pink nipples, he just knew it. The sort that got darker the longer he licked. He would reach out and pinch them, listen to her gasp and then brush them gently with the palms of his hands. But it wasn't his hands he was seeing any more. It was a Ryan's. Ryan's long, thin fingers teasing little whimpers and moans out of Kelsi. Chad groaned, upping the speed a little.

Ryan would know exactly how to suck and lick those nipples. He would have her begging for more in no time. Fuck, he'd suck on her titties till she came from it. She'd scream. Kelsi was the type -- with her shy, soft spoken manner and concealing clothing. Girls like that were always wild in bed. And Ryan, he'd know all the spots to hit. Before she knew what was happening, she'd be naked, with her legs spread wide and Ryan working his magic between them.

He'd be big, of that Chad had no doubt. After all, there was only so much that skin tight dance pants could hide. And Chad had stared long enough to have a well informed opinion on the subject. Chad let go of his cock long enough to make the water hot again and then let himself slip back into his fantasy. But this time, he left Kelsi out of it. Now it was his legs that were spread wide, it was him that Ryan was working himself into.

Chad stuck a finger in his mouth and then reached between his legs. He worked it in slowly, then added another, letting his hands fall into rhythm with one another. It felt good, but it wasn't enough. Nothing at all like it would if Ryan really was inside of him. Chad let out a frustrated moan and added one more. That was more like it. Ryan would be thicker, of course, and he'd have more depth, but it was close enough.

Chad arched his back, pressing down hard on his hand. Ryan would start slow, with long, torturous strokes but it wouldn't be long before he lost composer. Chad would lean forward, bracing against the wall, begging for more and that would be it. Ryan would grip his hips, fingers digging into Chad's skin, and start to pound into him. It would be fast and rough and hard.

God, it would be good.

And when it was over, Ryan would rest his forehead on Chad's back until their breathing regulated itself. Then he would kiss Chad's neck and pull out of him so slowly that Chad would be hard again before he finished.

Because Chad knew that he would never get enough. It would never be enough. He came hard and then slumped against the wall, letting the hot water rush over him, until he could convince himself that it was the water that was making his skin burn and his breath come in short hissing gasps.

He shut off the water with an abrupt movement, jerked open the door and toweled off his body. Then he stood in front of the fogged mirror, studying the indistinct image reflected in it. That's the way he appears in real life, he thinks. A sort of vague, half-formed person, someone that other people didn't think there was much to. Someone who liked it that way. He wondered if that was how Ryan saw him too, then stuffed that thought away, glossing over yet another crack in his supposedly straightforward life.


End file.
